


fill with fire/exhale desire

by goodskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, mabifica, sin - Freeform, you guys liked my other mabifica sin so HERE HAVE MORE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/goodskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked, Mabel would blame everything on how hot it was that day. You don't understand the lengths people will go to, in order to escape the boredom of a day like that. It was so hot. But Pacifica was even hotter, and that's how everything really started.<br/>Or in short, Mabel and Pacifica are a couple of dumb teenagers who get drunk and make (out) kind of dumb decisions, but they have a lot of fun and that's all that really matters, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill with fire/exhale desire

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer. 

Mabel recalled a day, years ago now, in the same town with the same temperature problems. It drove her crazy then and was having the same effect today. There was nothing to do when it got this hot except swim and she really didn't feel like going to Gravity Falls Community Pool today. Too many weird memories and creepy guys hitting on her.

"Dipper," she whined, lying on the floor of the Shack's living room like a starfish. "It's too hot."

"Hot damn," was his only response. Her twin brother was sprawled over the couch with a magazine on cryptids and megafauna. Mabel was pretty sure that he was not actually reading it, seeing as it was sitting open across his face. 

Probably provided good shade, though. It made Mabel wish that she had a copy of Seventeen to shade her own face from the thick heat of the sunlight coming in through the open windows. But that would mean going up to their room upstairs, and that would mean getting up, and anything involved getting up was not worth it unless 'it' was ice cream, milkshakes, slushies, or other frozen dessert. Speaking of that... "Grunkle Stan!" she called. "Do we have any ice cream?" They didn't, and she knew it. But maybe she could pull the 'favorite niece' card and get him to go out and buy some...

"You have a driver's license for a reason. Go get your own!" he yelled back from another room. 

Mabel grimaced. The car seats were leather, she was in shorts, and as previously mentioned, it was hot. She was not up for hot leather sticking to her legs, even if ice cream was involved. 

Even Waddles was affected by the heat. The pig lay panting under the kitchen table, trying in vain to cool down. 

It was in this miasma of heat and sweat that the doorbell of the Shack rang. Not the usual obnoxious jingle that meant someone had entered the shop, the actual doorbell that led to the living room. Everyone jumped for a second, then groaned. Someone had to get up and get the door now. 

"Maybe if we stay really quiet, whoever it is will go away," Stan muttered, not subtly enough. 

"I know you jerks are home!" the visitor shouted, and everyone shared another communal groan. 

"Why is Pacifica Northwest here?" Dipper complained from beneath his magazine. "Mabel, you're closest to the door."

She was the closest. It was not without an intense amount of whining (she knew Pacifica could hear every complaint - it was part of the fun) that Mabel dragged herself up off the floor and to the front door. When she opened it, it was not with her usual bubbly attitude. Mabel pouted at the sight of Pacifica, who stopped in the middle of a motion. It looked like she'd been about to press the doorbell again. Pacifica looked Mabel up and down, and then stepped back and looked over her more slowly. 

She whistled. Pacifica Northwest, snobby teenage grouch extraordinaire, actually whistled at Mabel. 

Mabel didn't know what to think. "What?" she said. Probably a little snappishly, but whatever. It was hotter than the kitchen that one time she'd accidentally set it on fire and Pacifica was whistling like a construction worker. She had every right to be snappy.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Pacifica asked, and Mabel shook her head. "Typical. Regardless, I've seen you out of a sweater maybe twice, so you do not get to change before we go out today. Seriously, you should wear crop tops more often. You might want to button up your shorts, though. I think the neon lace panties are a good look but I don't know if you really want to show them off." 

Mabel had forgotten she'd done that in an effort to stop feeling so tightly wound up from the heat and lack of anything to do.

Pacifica winked at her when Mabel turned away to fix her shorts, and that was it, Mabel had obviously gotten heat stroke and died and woken up in some alien dimension. One where Pacifica whistled and winked and was, now that Mabel thought about it. Pretty wink and whistle worthy looking herself. She was in shorts almost small enough to fall under the label of panties themselves, exposing expanses of thigh flushed pink by the heat. The pink flush was again visible along Pacifica's cheekbones and neck, and when Mabel traced it down to where it disappeared underneath the low neckline of her tank top, she found herself wondering if the thigh and neck flushes met in the middle somewhere. Pacifica's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, but even the most expensive of hair products could not stop small pieces from coming loose and hanging around Pacifica's face. 

Mabel wanted to kiss Pacifica and run her hands through that hair and see how much of it she could make fall out before Pacifica noticed. The urge was surprising, but Pacifica gave her no time to consider it because the moment Mabel fixed her shorts, Pacifica grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the air conditioned car she'd arrived in. Which, ew, apparently being a Northwest did not make you immune to sweaty palms like the rest of humanity. 

But the car. The car. 

It was air conditioned and the moment Mabel stepped inside she could die happy. 

She collapsed onto the soft seats with a sigh of relief. "You are officially my new favorite person," she announced, and even though her voice was probably super muffled by the seat cushions she thought Pacifica got her point. She sat up only when the soft surface started to warm to match the temperature of her own skin. Pacifica had sat next to her, and Mabel spared a moment for the realization that Pacifica had probably had a pretty good view of her butt when she was lying on the seat before she tossed it aside. Pacifica was probably like, above human emotions. Except anger. And snobbishness. Was snobbishness an emotion? Pacifica made it one, definitely. She practically made it an art form. 

Pacifica was talking. "Alright, Mabel, I know my arrival may have been a little abrupt but let's be real here, you weren't doing anything important."

"You have something in mind?" Mabel asked. She raised her eyebrows and would have folded her arms across her chest, but she was still too hot from being outside to want any part of her skin touching any other part of her skin. 

Pacifica smirked, and her lips were slick and red as sin. "More like someone." 

Well, that was forward. 

Then Pacifica laughed, throwing back her head and the arc of her neck meeting her jaw was as perfect as any golden spiral to Mabel. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she snickered. "You're pretty gullible."

Mabel wasn't sure if she would have refused, if Pacifica had actually been offering. The chill of the car raised goosebumps on her arms, but she was still sweating. Mabel didn't really even like Pacifica as a person, but she knew the flush on her own face was not all from the heat. This was getting really confusing, and she still didn't know why Pacifica had basically Mabel-napped her from the Shack and was taking her who knew where. 

I should maybe remedy that, she thought to herself. "Yeah, well, I may be gullible but you're like, super gorgeous, so who wins in the end!" she blurted out, and immediately wished she hadn't. Brain to mouth, brain to mouth, stop saying crap like that. Apparently her internal filter had melted with the heat. 

Pacifica laughed again, and Mabel would have made a fool of herself eight hundred more times if it meant she got to see Pacifica bare her neck like that one more time. This time she noticed the way her back also curved the smallest amount to match her neck. Which meant that if Pacifica laughed harder, her back would probably arch more. 

Her brain supplied a couple of other scenarios in which Pacifica's back might arch like that and suddenly the car seemed like, way smaller than it had before. 

"So!" she said loudly, over the hum of the air conditioner and the soft rumble of the engine. "Where are we going, anyway?" 

"Can it be a surprise?" Pacifica asked coyly, leaning way into Mabel's personal space. 

"Okay, you're acting really weird," Mabel said in response and tried to gently push Pacifica back into her own seat. She glanced up at the driver, who was staring super intensely at the road and doing his best to pay no attention to the teenagers in the back seat. Mabel returned her gaze to Pacifica, who was looking at Mabel with eyes hooded in both makeup and attitude, twirling a piece of hair around one finger.

Suddenly, it hit her. "Oh my god," Mabel said in a hushed tone. "Are you DRUNK?" 

Pacifica giggled, and placed one finger in front of her lips. "Shhhh!" She sat on the opposite side of the car from Mabel, and there was a single middle seat between them. The heiress reached down and the bottom of the middle seat flipped up to reveal a minifridge. Inside were several golden bottles nestled in crushed ice and beaded with glittering condensation. One was partially empty, and it was this one Pacifica snagged. 

She lifted it to her lips and swallowed in one elegant motion, lips working around the mouth of the bottle so that not a single drop escaped. When she recorked the bottle, Pacifica had left a ring of red lipstick on the glass. She hiccuped once, and giggled again. "Want some?" she offered, and her voice was like cool velvet in Mabel's mind. 

Mabel found herself reaching out for the bottle without realizing it, tipping her head back to sip the golden bubbles. Her lips slipped over the ring of Pacifica's lipstick, smudging it slightly. The alcohol was some kind of champagne, and it fizzed all the way down Mabel's throat. She wasn't quite as neat as Pacifica had been, and a few drops slipped past her lips and left a cool trail down her neck. 

When she looked up, she caught a glimpse of Pacifica tracing the trail with her gaze. The expression she wore made Mabel feel like Pacifica would rather be tracing it with her tongue. 

The driver cleared his throat, and Pacifica yanked a bundle of cash out of her back pocket and tossed it into the front seat. "Yours," she said carelessly. "Drop us off anywhere my parents don't know about." 

Between the two of them, Mabel and Pacifica had finished off the first bottle by the time the driver pulled to a halt in front of an empty trailhead. "There's a meadow along there, with a cold stream and perfect swimming hole just off the trail," he said when Pacifica made a face at the forest. The girls stumbled out of the car, bottles of expensive champagne cold and sticky-sweet against their bare skin.

It took more than a few minutes for Mabel and Pacifica to make their way to the spot the driver had told them about. Apparently the two girls were both incredible lightweights and very handsy when drunk.

Mabel wasn't sure who had 'accidentally' groped the other more by the time they tripped over each other and into a silent clearing in the woods. She was sure that Pacifica had like, really soft boobs. Like, super soft. It was great. Things were gaining a pleasant rose haze around the edge of her vision, and Pacifica kept smiling at her with those red, red, lips, and did she mention Pacifica was really hot today?

She laughed aloud. Hot. "Everyone's super hot today," she told Pacifica when the other girl looked at her curiously. "It's mega hot. But you're like, the hottest."

Pacifica snorted and giggled at the same time, and if Mabel had been sober she would have thought that was the most undignified thing she'd ever seen the other girl do. Instead she laughed along with her, and suddenly both girls were sitting on the grass and laughing uncontrollably. The remaining bottles of champagne were scattered around them in the grass, except for one Pacifica still held and was occasionally drinking from. Mabel noted that Pacifica did arch her back more when she laughed harder, leaning backward until she tipped over and Mabel was faced with a still snickering Pacifica sprawled into her lap. 

"Hey," Pacifica sighed, and Mabel was close enough to smell the champagne on her breath. It was even sweeter than the smell of the drink itself. Drunk enough to act on impulse, she leaned down and kissed Pacifica.

The other girl responded eagerly, despite the weirdly upside angle. Her lips were cold from the iced champagne and tasted like spun sugar. In contrast to her lips, the inside of Pacifica's mouth was hot as hell and just as sinful. Mabel pulled free for a moment to readjust her angle and Pacifica pushed up after her, chasing Mabel's lips with her own. 

Mabel was struck dumb by the image of Pacifica Northwest, ice queen extraordinaire, lying bonelessly with her head heavy in Mabel's lap. Her lips curled in a satisfied smile, the flush from kissing bleeding from her mouth onto her cheek and neck. Her hair was already messy - the sleek ponytail falling apart under Mabel's hands. 

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Pacifica demanded, and sat up in front of Mabel. She dropped the champagne bottle - it was mostly empty, anyway - to one side, and grabbed the collar of Mabel's crop top to haul her into another kiss. 

Pacifica's hands were like ice dripping down Mabel's spine and it was immediate relief from the heat of the surrounding air. Mabel sank into the kiss, drinking Pacifica in just as naturally as she had drank the champagne. 

Around them the air hung thick with heat and humidity, but it was nothing compared to the heat running through Mabel’s veins. She kissed Pacifica with every ounce of that heat, pulling her closer until the shorter girl was on her lap again. Pacifica wrapped her long legs around Mabel’s waist, skin to skin. They found a rhythm in the fervor; a give and take of skin and fire and an overwhelming desire spurring the girls to kiss faster, bite harder.

When she thought back on it, Mabel could only remember the rest of the afternoon in flashes of memory half-whited out by the glare of the sun.

Mabel’s lips on Pacifica’s jaw and slipping to her shoulders, Pacifica’s back arching and pushing her up against Mabel. 

Finishing the rest of the champagne, purposefully letting a trail of bubbles fall down her chin and soak into her sports bra and watching Pacifica watch her. Pacifica licking her lips, that same red sin smiling at her like the first serpent must have smiled at Eve. 

Pacifica’s lips slick on her skin, Pacifica’s tongue setting fire to nerves Mabel didn’t even know she had. 

The way Pacifica’s lipstick stained her skin for days afterward, and the hickies underneath taking twice as long to fade. 

Falling asleep and waking curled together, suddenly too hot and too close and too awkward. The champagne was only a sticky memory, and they left with hasty agreements to never mention this to anyone, ever, under pain of death. 

Besides, it’s not like anyone would ever guess what had happened. Mabel and Pacifica didn’t even like each other like that. It was a one time thing. 

Until the next time it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmark, leave a comment, send a homing pigeon, anything to show you liked the story! More feedback encourages the mabifica monster in my brain. It's ravenous, and wears gorgeous red lipstick.  
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Also, if anyone wants to add my work to any rec page please tell me and I might actually write something short for you specifically because having one of my fics being recced to someone is like MY DREAM.


End file.
